


A Small Flame Flickering

by DorsetGirl



Category: The Frankenstein Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: John Marlott and Lady Jemima Hervey reflect on their new and precious understanding.
Relationships: Jemima Hervey/John Marlott
Kudos: 1





	A Small Flame Flickering

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the scene at about 09:30 in Series 1 Episode 5 - John Marlott visits Jemima Hervey.

~ ~ ~

John felt dazed as he walked towards the door. His lips that had touched hers, his arms that had embraced her, his face that she had touched, were afire with wanting. He longed to look back, thinking surely he had imagined what had just happened, but he dared not. He could not bear to find he was right. 

When Agnes had died he had sworn not to bring his disease to any other woman. He knew that meant a lifetime alone and till now he had never thought to care. 

But now a new light, flickering faintly in the dark, had entered his heart and he hardly dared to hope that Hervey's remedy might allow him to follow it.

~ ~ ~

As John turned away, Jemima wanted to reach out and bid him stay. Such a good man, truly a hero! She felt no shame in what she had just done, only shock at her forwardness in doing it. 

She knew what Bentley Warburton wanted her for, and had long accepted that theirs would be a marriage in name only. It was the way of their world.

But John Marlott - surely when he solved this case and justice was done he would take her to his heart and body and cherish her as a woman should be cherished! She watched him go and shivered in anticipation of the day he would return to claim her.

~ ~ ~


End file.
